1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to charging methods and imaging apparatuses, and more particularly to a method of charging with a “use point” that is a common unit of charging for use of apparatuses and/or services and an imaging apparatus supporting such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, copier charges are made according to the number of copies made by the copier. In the case of making N copies for A yen per copy, for instance, A times N yen are charged in total. A bill collector is informed of the number of copies made by a user and charges the user accordingly.
However, in the case of charging according to the number of copies, a color copy and a monochrome copy have different unit prices.
Therefore, the bill collector, receiving information or notification of the number of copies, calculates charges for color copies and monochrome copies separately based on their respective numbers. Then, the bill collector adds up the respective charges so as to charge the user.
In this case, however, the user may be charged a wrong amount due to the occurrence of an error in reading the values of their respective counters or in informing the bill collector of the read value of each counter. First of all, reading and reporting the counter value cost time and trouble.
Recent multi-function printers (MFPs) include a built-in hard disk (HD). The MFP enables a user to store an image read by the scanner function in the HD and to distribute the stored image to other apparatuses through a network. Further, the image stored in the HD can be stored via the network in an image data storage server. Moreover, the MFP itself can be used as an image data storage server connected to the network.
Such a high-performance MFP requires services that cannot be charged for by the conventional method of charging according to the number of copies or printouts. Such services include upgrading of MFP software and provision of instructions on how to operate the MFP.
Further, in a high-performance MFP, even a price system for a service measurable by the number of copies or printouts is complicated and thus difficult for clients to understand. It is expected that this may cause an increase in management cost.